A Daily Routine
by LocoHelli
Summary: Zexion is stuck in one routine, but then there start a new student and maybe the new student can help Zexion. *Oneshot* Zemyx


**I think some of you have read, I was gonna put a story up yesterday, but I didn't get it done x_X. Sorry.**

**The story had I write for long time ago, but I needed to translate, and I was to tired and lazy yesterday, and also today. But I actually got it translated. I'm so happy about that.**

**Btw, I know it's weird, but the first of it came to me from long ago, while I had nothing to do in the school (I think it was there), and first I was gonna put Axel and Roxas in it, but then I decided to do it with Demyx and Zexion.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy xD... Sorry about my bad grammar xD**

* * *

It was a normal Monday morning in November.

My old, same alarm clock had waked me up, just to said, that I had to hurry, if I don't wanted to be late for class.

I got up and did my old, same routine. Take a shower, get some clothes on, pack my back, eat breakfast and take the bus. The routine had never let me down, so I was never late.

When I sat in the bus, at the same place, I put my back at the seat beside me and looked out at the windue, just like I always did.

Since I had been a little kid, I had been given a speciel routine I did.

The routine was been different when I grew older. But it was still pretty much the same.

That was how my life was, but that day I had a feeling that there was going to happen something, there would change my life forever.

I got out of the bus, when the bus finally arrived the school.

I sighed when I realise that it actually just was a normal Monday.

I had arrived to my locker without anyone saw me. Just like it always was.

Everything was like it always was, but there was some different. I could smell a different smell.

xXxXxXx

I was already in the classroom, when the bell ringed.

The classroom became a chaos, but it slowly faded away again.

The teacher entered the classroom, but he was not alone. He had a boy with him, there had the most funniest hair ever!

"D-Demyx," I whishered surprised.

I didn't know how I could have know his name, but I feeled that I knew him.

I had read about a second life, but I had never believed it, even though there could be something about it in that moment.

"Zexion?" the boy said also surprised. "Do I know you?"

"No," I said and tried to find something else to look at.

The whole class just looked at the boy and me. Not the best situation for me.

The teacher also looked at us, before he said something; "Demyx. Do you want to tell something about you?"

"Of course," the boy – I mean Demyx – said and had obviously forgot all about me.

"My name is Demyx, as you probably know and I just had moved from Radiant Garden to here. I'm a musican and I play a sitar. I write alots of songs and hang out with my friends."

"That was fine. You can sit beside Zexion," the teacher said and Demyx did as he was told.

"Where do you know my name from?" I asked whispering, when Demyx had sat down beside me.

"Where should I know that from?" Demyx said.

"Because you said it."

"That was just my first thought. And how did you knew my name?"

"..."

"Zexy?"  
"The same…"

"What?"

"That was my first thought, when I saw you..."

"It's probably something about a second life."

"I don't think so..." and I didn't say more, since I just looked at the teacher, there tried to teach us something. Not that I did care. I could it already.

xXxXxXx

"Zexyyyy~," Demyx whined when he saw me in the cantine, because we had lunch break.

"Stop to call me that!" I said and walked down to the table, I always sat at. Demyx walked, unluckely, with me.

The table stood away from the others, so there was nobody who saw me.

I sat me together with Demyx, since I obviously couldn't get away from him.

"Why are you alone?" he suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, maybe a little stupid.

"There is nobody who actually look at you."

"More than I used to."

"But the look at me... not you."

"Oh..."

"Tell me Zexy."

"I just don't have any friends... all right?"

"That is not only that!"

"Fine!" I sighned. "They others think I'm weird, because I do a routine… that is also because of that, that I don't like you company. That is nothing personal. It's just weird..."

"Then we must break the routine."  
"WHAT?!"

"I want to be with you some more, since I feel something speciel between us."

I nodded and smiled a little.

"You smiled Zexy! It's so rare you do..." Demyx never got done. He just stopped.

"You only have know me in few hours," I said surprised.

"But I remember you from another place! You had black clothes and we was both in Orgnaization XIII! Or what the name was of that..."

"You have had that dream too?"

"See, it's ours second life!"

"It's impossible."

"No! It's not!"

"It can't be!"

"Try to see the life in another light… just like I told you before..."

A long time I just looked at him, before I said something; "I... remember that…" actually, it was more like a whisper.

I hated to realise that I was wrong and at my own laguange I just had said that I was wrong.

"See! This is really our second life," Demyx grinned.

I smiled weakly to him.

It was clear. My routine had broke!

xXxXxXx

The weeks after that, much of my time at school I was with Demyx.

But there was alot of whispering, like;

"Why are they to together?"

"Demyx is too cool to hang out with him!"

"How did Demyx talk with Zexion? Zexion is a loner!"

And that I was just some of them I heard the most.

It actually was a normal day in December or it was the last day before Christmas holiday. Normal I didn't care about it, but it was different this time. I didn't want to be a whole vaccation alone – again.

Like I was getting used to, I sat beside Demyx in the bus, but suddenly I feeled his hand on mine.

I looked at Demyx and saw he was blushing.

When I saw that I got a new feeling. It was so hard to describe how it feeled like.

My heart were beating faster and I thought it was getting more hot.

What was it?

I almost frezed, when Demyx took his hand away from mine. It took my a couple of seconds, before I realised why. We was at the school.

"Come on Zexy," Demyx said and walked out of the bus. I followed him.

xXxXxXx

It was lunch break, when I found out, that Demyx already was at our table.

I always was the first to come.

"Is something wrong?" I asked after I had sat me beside him.

"I'm gonna miss you during the Christmas holiday," he answered.

"We can meet outside the school?" I asked hopefully.

"Really?!" he said and smiled to me.

I nodded and feeled some arms around me.

Demyx _hugged_ me!

xXxXxXx

Demyx and I sat at a café in silence.

None of us did know, what we should say. It was always Demyx there started to talk, so that was why I didn't had something to say.

"Zexy... will you hold Christmas with my family and I?" Demyx finally asked. "I know that you don't celebrate Christmas by yourself."

"I don't know... is it alright with your family?" I asked.

"Of course! It actually was them, there got the idea to invite you."

"What about presents?.. I have to give your family presents?" Even though I wanted to, I was afraid to celebrate Christmas with them. I hadn't celebrate Christmas in a long time. Not even my birthday.

"You can always write you at mines or I can help you!"

"Okay... You can say, that I'm comming."

"Are we then gonna do present hunt?"

"I guess we are..."  
"Yay!"

We got done and walked out of the café.

When the stores had closed, Demyx had managed to help me to find all the presents, but not to him. I just didn't know what I should give him.

xXxXxXx

It was the 24th around midnight and Demyx and I was out for a walk, since we needed some fresh air.

The snow was falling slowly and it looked so beautiful.

I had the present to Demyx with me. Actually I didn't know why.

Demyx looked down at me and I stopped.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Because you are like a mystery," he answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody can never see what you thinking or feeling..."

"Should they could that?"

Demyx shaked his head and walked a little closer to me.

"Zexy... I..." Demyx said before I spoke;

"You like me?"

"How did you know that?" Demyx exclaimered surprised.

"Dear Demyx. I see more things, than you think." I walked closer at Demyx, who was blushing.

I took my arms aroung his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. I just didn't hold it long.

"It took you time," I said and smiled.

"I was afraid that you were gonna turn me down," Demyx answered.

"You shouldn't.... Demyx, even though I shouldn't give you, your present yet..." I took Demyx's present out and gave it him.

The present was in a little, blue box.

But the present was a little, blue stone with a white mark on. The stone was in a leather string (A/N: I didn't know how I should write it at english...).

"Oh my god! Thanks Zexy! Help me to get it on," Demyx said.

I took the necklace out of the box and gave him the on.

"I will treasure it forever," Demyx whispered.

"The blue stone matches your eyes, just like I thought," I said with a smile.

"You could remember my eyecolor?"

"Good memory."

"I give the others right. You are weird."

"Then we are not so different."  
"What do you mean?"

"You can't be normal, when you actually falled in love with me."

Demyx laughed a little.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"I just remember, that I never would have believed that I was to boys." Demyx grinned.

"I knew I was, but just a month ago, I thought I would die alone," I said.

"You could just had have broke that routine before."

"But it was a habbit from my parents..."  
"Oh... you told me that."

"Are you parents all right with gays?"

"Yes. My brothers are too."

"Don't they be a little disappointed, when they found out, that you also are?"

"No. They still have my sister."

"Okay..."

"Let us go back Zexy."

I nodded and we walked towards his house.

xXxXxXx

When we arrivered to the house, was the house completely in darness, since his family was asleep. But it was also over one at the night.

We walked quitly up to his room, to go to bed. He had forced me to sleep there. Not that I really was care.

I quickly change me clothes, but Demyx saw obviously some of my body, since he exclaimed; "Zexy! You are so skinny! Don't you gonna freeze?"

"I think I'm gonna," I said.

"We can sleep in same bed, so I can keep you warm."  
I slowly nodded and looked while he changed.

Before I could react I was suddenly down at the bed, and had some warm arms around me.

I enjoyed the warm.

"Thank Demyx," I whisperede. Before I fall asleep I heard Demyx whisper; "You're welcome Zexy..."

* * *

**I know the end is really weird and It was hard to write at english x_X... Sorry about that xD**

**I think I just put a new story (or a chapter at "Christmas With Organization XIII) up next year (and that is not so many days xD)...**

**See ya in the next year xD**


End file.
